


The Toppat Clan's Valentine's Day

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [4]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, at least im trying my best, but its not here this fic oooo, dave cant get a fucking day off smh my head, dave panpa rock pillow, just guys being boyfriends, this sucks cause im a bit rusty on writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: The Toppat Clan celebrates Valentine's Day and it's surprisingly wholesome
Relationships: Buckethat/Tin Tintin, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Series: (Insert Holiday Here) Specials [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Toppat Clan's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> HEY BITCHES IM BACK  
> And with another (Insert Holiday Here) Special! And it's surprisingly wholesome :]
> 
> Sorry for the lack of content, lost all motivation to finish shit (hell, I hardly even got this out on time).

The soft sound of shoes hitting the metal of the spaceship floor echos through the short hallway, Sven quietly makes his way to room where Burt stays (there were rooms designed for every member, most of them containing just a bedroom and a bathroom, one kitchen located right outside the hallway that connects the rooms to the rest of the base which almost everyone used. The high-ranking members such as Reginald, RHM, Sven, Burt, Carol, and one or two others had a small kitchen in their rooms too, a sink, toaster oven, fridge, and other items were there. They still had to go to the main kitchen if they wanted to use an oven, though. But Sven couldn't complain). 

There was a rose and a box of chocolates in his left hand, it had taken him a while to come up with something but he had eventually decided to just go with the classic rose and chocolates, he was sure that Burt would at least appreciate the effort. 

He reached Burt's room, the grey, metal door reflecting his face, he studied it for a moment, trying to find any major imperfections in his appearance, surprisingly, he had found none.

God, why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he was asking Burt out. They've been dating for years and there was no reason for Sven to feel so nervous about a small Valentine's Day gift. He had been unable to give Burt anything, because they really had no free time, being Toppats and all, having to travel all around the world to avoid being caught. But, now that they are off in space, seemingly avoiding all danger, they have some free time to spare. 

And Sven preferred to spend the time with his boyfriend. Whether that would be just simply watching a movie or planning out an attack on the government for the 50th time, it really didn’t matter. All that Sven cared about was spending every second he got with his boyfriend, and that couldn’t make him happier.

Giving a soft knock on the door, he heard a muffled ‘Come in’ from Burt behind the door. Sven turned the door knob and walked in, reveling in the way Burt lights up when seeing Sven in the doorway.  
Sven walks over, placing the gifts on the desk Burt was sitting at, “I know we don’t really do stuff for Valentine’s Day and all, but, I really wanted to do something, so, yeah,”

Burt smiles, picking up the rose and putting it in the vase Burt kept next to his bed, there was only one other flower there, and it had started to die, so he was happy that he was able to get another flower before the last one had died. 

He picks up the box of chocolates, making sure there’s no nuts in it - because he’s allergic - and after finding out there were no nuts. He stood up and kissed Sven, it was short and sweet, when Burt pulled away, he gave Sven the biggest smile he had ever seen. 

This was the best Valentine’s Day both Burt and Sven had ever had. 

\---

Dave sat in the small cell, looking up to the ceiling. He had nothing to do and he was bored as fuck. He usually spent days like this, laying down and doing nothing. Unless it was a holiday, where then there would be loud music and he'd do something dumb in his rage. But today was nice, the only noise was the muffled sound of people talking outside of his cell. 

He sighed, days like these were rare, most of them were spent getting into fights with the people who came to check up on him (which they _totally_ deserved it), punching the wall because his rock-filled pillow hurt his head when he fell down to sleep on it, falling down the stairs when he's escorted to the kitchen to eat whatever surprisingly good food they had prepared that day, and just getting himself hurt. 

But today was almost normal, no one had come up to check on him, the rocks in his pillow were getting replaced, and he had almost stumbled when he walked down the stairs. 

He smiles, he was almost content, but deep down, he felt a small feeling that something was about to go wrong. 

And he was right. 

A random love song started playing, he shot up in his bed, turning to the music, he looked at the small calendar they allowed him to have, and low and behold: it was Valentine's Day. 

"..Shit," He muttered under his breath, he stood up and started banging on the door, "FUCK YOU!"

He continued banging on the door while yelling whatever insult he could think of at whoever the fuck decided to start playing music outside of his cell, and it wasn't even GOOD music either, it was like, country or something. And nothing makes Dave more mad than country music. 

Long story short, Dave was fucking pissed. 

\---

Reginald and RHM usually didn’t do something big on Valentine’s Day, which is surprising compared to every other holiday. They usually watched a movie, cuddled, or both.

Reginald searched through a box of movies, not being able to find a good one, all of them either being complete dog shit or a Christmas movie (that was also dog shit).

He stood up, giving up on searching for an actually good movie, “RHM, sweetie? Can you help me look? I can’t find anything good,”

His husband nodded, “Sure thing, honey,” 

RHM steps forward, searching through the box for a second before pulling out a movie. It was, surprisingly, a good one, Reginald remembers watching it constantly when he was a child.

RHM holds it up for Reginald to see better, “Is this one good?” 

Reginald nods, “Yeah that’s a good one, I used to watch it when I was little,” 

RHM smiles, nodding as well, grabbing the DVD out of the case and putting it in the thing that reads the DVD and then plays the movie or something, I dunno. 

They sit down on the couch as the movie starts, enveloping each other in a hug as they watch the movie.

They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

\---

Tin really didn’t have anything to do, he didn’t like Valentine’s Day, and neither did Buckethat. 

So Tin took this day to plan for some schemes the Toppat Clan might pull, he wasn’t the best at making plans, most of them had big holes that would ruin the entire thing, that hasn’t stopped the Clan, though. 

Tin finishes doodling him beating up Galeforce, he quietly snickers to himself, he can’t wait for that to happen, and if his plan goes well (which it probably won’t, but he can dream) it will happen. 

A couple years before he joined the Toppat Clan he beat up a cashier because chips he was trying to buy was 1 cent over how much money he had, and the cashier wouldn’t just let Tin buy it.

A knock on the door, takes Tin away from his thoughts, he walks over and opens the door. Buckethat is standing in the doorway and smiles, “Heard you were working on a plan! Can I help? I have some ideas,” 

Tin nods, moving away so Buckethat can walk in. He walks back to the desk he was sitting at, pulling out another chair so Buckethat can sit down as well. 

‘So,’ Tin begins, ‘I think we should surround them, have our most powerful members closer to where Galeforce is. Then we run in and attack,’ 

“Okay, but, how would you know where Galeforce is?” Buckethat asks. 

‘Well, maybe we could-,’ Tin realizes he has no plan for that at all, ‘I’m not sure,’ 

Buckethat pats Tin on the back, “That’s okay!” He looks back at the paper that Tin wrote his plan on, “Let’s see, how about we-” 

\---

“Henry, we really should be working right now,” 

‘It’ll be _fine_ ,’ 

Henry led Charles, hand in hand, to an ice cream shop. Turning to Charles with a big smile on his face. 

Charles lets out a laugh, walking up to the shop with Henry, taking a look at the flavours that he could get (although he already knows what kind he’s going to get).

Charles turns to Henry, “So what do you wanna get?”

Henry thinks for a moment, ‘Chocolate,’

Charles nods, walking to the counter, “Hey, can, uh, we get a chocolate ice cream cone and a vanilla one too?” 

The woman at the counter nods, grabbing a cone and putting a chocolate scoop in first, handing it to Charles, who handed it to Henry, then giving a vanilla cone to Charles. He pays the appropriate amount (which was a little bit expensive but he doesn’t mind much), and they walk out of the shop. 

“Hey, Henry,” Charles says, “What should we do now?”

Henry shrugs, ‘I just wanted to get ice cream,’

Charles laughs, “Fair,”


End file.
